


Flowers and Gravestones (2)

by Cupcakedefender



Series: Gravestones and Flowers [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, See it's happy, does this count as fluff?, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakedefender/pseuds/Cupcakedefender
Summary: The sequel to Flowers and Gravestones 1
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Gravestones and Flowers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598482
Kudos: 18





	Flowers and Gravestones (2)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you find this happier than the first one.  
> Please be sure to comment as I'd love to hear from all of you

Merlin walked up the small cobblestone path again. It had been a week since he visited Arthur. He wanted to gather a bunch of things to tell Arthur. 

After Merlin had left Arthur, he thought he had heard sometimes but brushed it off and walked home. Merlin lived in a small flat which was one person empty now. He slept on the couch instead of his room now. He found it too lonely. 

The bench where Merlin usually sat looked different. It looked warmer today. Arthur’s grave looked empty today. But Merlin paid no attention, settling down where he always did. 

The wind blew over his eyes, sending leaves towards him. He looked to where the wind was coming from and that’s when they locked eyes. Beautiful, tired blue eyes. 

“Arthur,” Merlin breathed. He bolted towards the figure. It didn’t matter to him how far Arthur was. He needed to get to him. 

Merlin tackled the man. Arthur smelled like the earth and like the flowers Merlin had given to him. Arthur had laughed, a laugh that Merlin had missed. It had been too long. 

“How long have you been here?” 

“A week Merlin.” 

“You dollophead! A whole week! Where have you been this entire week!” 

“I wanted to go home. I did Merlin. But I don’t have my key and I never know when you’ll be home.” Merlin rolled his eyes and Arthur just held him. “I don’t suppose you have any flowers with you?” 

“No, why?” 

“There’s this man, you see. He’s a total idiot. A great buffoon but I’ll be damned if I didn’t love him. And I wanted to give him flowers but I didn’t want to leave here in case he came back. And there’re no flowers around here.” Merlin gave a grin. 

“I suppose you’ll have to work for some flowers to give.”

“I suppose so,” Arthur murmured. They laid still on the ground, Merlin still not sure if this was real. But then Arthur planted a small kiss on his forehead and Merlin could see it was as real as it could get. 

“I love you Arthur,” he whispered. Arthur smiled.

“I love you too Merlin.”


End file.
